Once Upon a Dream
by wilfre63
Summary: When Mari and Jowee were younger, they used to play by the village well. But the Mayor didn't approve. (Short based off when Mari and the Hero were talking beside the well).


**_Drawn to Life:_**

 ** _Once Upon a Dream_**

Chapter 1

The Raposa Village was a place of love and friendship, where generations of Raposa grew up. It housed some of the greatest minds, as well as the Creation Hero that saved the world from the reign of Darkness. But before all of this, the Village was just like any other. It was the birthplace of two young Rapos, fated to change the world forever.

A Rapogirl and a Rapoboy were playing by a well at the corner of the village, the girl having red hair tied back in pigtails with a bow and the boy having light orange hair flattened by a pair of blue pilot's goggles. The two were playing a game of tag, chasing each other in circles around the well. The girl's paw touched the boy lightly on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she sqeaked, doubling back in attempt the get away.

"Aw," the boy fell to his knees, his scarf waving in the gentle wind. "That's not fair, Mari. You always win!"

"Don't be such a baby, Jowee." Mari crossed her arms as golden sunlight played with her hair.

Jowee sat and pouted on the grass, curling up into a ball. "I don't wanna play this game anymore," he said. "Can we play something else?"

"Ah, Wapo..." she threw her paws in the air and jumped down next to him. "What do you want to do?"

Jowee lifted himself up slightly, his green eyes dancing into Mari's brown ones. His lips tightened as his attention was caught by the brick structure beside them. He got up and walked over to it, putting his paws on the ledge and peering inside with an inquisitive mind.

"What's this?"

"My Dad said it's a well," Mari appeared beside him.

Jowee raised an eyebrow. "A _well_...?"

"Yeah," she lifted herself up onto the ledge and stared into the pit below her. "Wapos throw things into it and make wishes. I'd love to try it one day, maybe something fun will happen!"

"Why don't we?"

"Dad says we're not allowed," Mari jumped down, holding the skirt of her dress by her side.

Jowee smiled and picked up a stone from the ground beside the well. "So...?" he threw it inside, a faint _sploosh_ following. Mari gasped. "What good is life without an adventure?"

Mari scowled. "Jowee! We'll get yelled at now."

He pulled the goggles down from his head and over his eyes after producing a giggle. Mari shook her head and smiled.

"It doesn't matter," she said, following Jowee as he began to run round in circles, his arms spread out like a plane. "I'm sure my pops won't mind. So, what did you wish for?"

"I wished to be a pilot," Jowee started to make aeroplane noises as his bronze fur shimmered in the sunset. "So I can be in the sky with the birds! I've always wanted to fly the whaleecopter..."

Mari laughed pulling him to a standstill in front of the well. "That sounds fun! But I think we're supposed to throw coins into it, not stones."

He routed around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of shining silver. "I have one Wapocoin," he looked at Mari. "But doesn't that mean only one wish?"

She shrugged. "You can have it. It is your Wapocoin, after all."

Jowee lifted himself onto the ledge and stared into the blackness. Water was trickling from the sides. He sqeaked and threw the coin in before jumping off the side and shivering. The sound of the silver hitting the walls echoed through the air.

"That was scawy..." Jowee rubbed his shoulder sheepishly.

"What did you wish for this time?" Mari asked curiously.

"I wished for--"

He paused mid-sentence as five Rapocoins bounced out of the well and onto the ground.

"--More Wapocoins."

The Raposa smiled, their eyes widening. Jowee pocketed the coins and they jumped back onto the ledge and stared into the well.

"It worked!" Mari yelled, her voice repeating into the seemingly endless void. "I can't believe it actually worked!"

"Me neither." Jowee glanced at his friend before delving into his pocket. He pulled out four of the coins and gave two to Mari. "There. Now we can both make wishes!"

The Rapokids closed their eyes as Mari counted to five. As she reached one, they threw the coins in and waited for the clatter against the stone to cease.

"What d'you wish for?" she asked.

"...For a great adventure where we save the whole world from evil!" he opened his paw to reveal the second coin. "I didn't throw the other one in. How about you, what did you wish for?"

Mari shook her head. "I don't wanna say."

There was silence as the sun hung on the horizon, a parade of colours dancing playfully along the fields. The mountains were on fire with vibrant reds and golds, herds of animals cantering in groups of ten, maybe even twenty. Mari sighed at the sight. The sunset in the Raposa village was truly beautiful, but little did she know it was one of the last times she would see it.

The sun dipped below the hills taking the spirals of colours with it. Darkness closed in around them along with the cold, gripping at their fur as the moon shone above them, casting shadows around the well. Mari shivered.

"It's getting late," she said to Jowee. "Maybe we should be getting back."

"You two get down here this instant!" a loud voice echoed through the village.

"Oh," Mari yelped in surprise, dragging Jowee onto his feet. "It's my Dad."

The Mayor plodded over, his walking stick bashing across the concrete and the grass. "What did I tell you two about playing here?" he said. "The well is dangerous, whatever would I do if either of you fell in?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I really am." she squeaked.

Jowee bit his lip, his ears flattening and his eyes welling up. "Sorry, Mr Mayor... we didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"It's not fair, Daddy!" Mari snapped, his hair whipping arrogantly. "You always used to let us play where ever we wanted, why won't you now?"

The Mayor bent down on one leg. He stroked his daughter's soft red fur. "Mari, my dear sweet Mari..." he said softly. "I only do this to protect you, you have to understand that. The Raposa Village isn't as safe as it once was, there are things out there that want to hurt you!"

She pulled away and folded her arms. "Like what?"

He stood up and sighed sadly, but decided not to respond.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Mari threw her hands into the air. "Why...?" she ran back to the Village Hall, from her eyes tears springing into life.

Jowee caught the Mayor's eye and he stumbled away quickly. The Mayor stood on his own in the moonlight, staring off into the forest, his eyes trailing the dark mist that surrounded the village. He sighed.

" _Oh, Wilfre_ _... what have you done?_ "


End file.
